Shards of Remnant
by ShelzChaos
Summary: Previews of any ideas of RWBY FanFiction that i get. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (and Rooster Teeth). Rated M to be on the safe side. Classed as Romance and Family for different chapter genres which will be listed with each chapter.


AN: This is story inspired by the concept of everyone seeing the world without colour or in black and white until you and your soul mate meet.

While inspired by chapter 17 of GateMasterGreen's story Ship Shape who used the same concept, neither of us know who the actual creator of the concept is.

The concept is not mine and I do not take the credit for it, but if anyone does know the original concept creator then please let me know so that I can credit them.

Rating: M (to be safe)

Genres: Romance

Characters: Blake x Weiss

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Monty Oum, and aired by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **(You're My Colour) In This World Of Grey.**

Chapter 1

"Aaah-choo!"

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Crackle!**_

As the jar of dust that Weiss was holding flies out of her hand from the force of the explosion Weiss grinds her teeth together in anger at the idiotic actions of the two toned girl of grey in front of her. Oh how Weiss wished that she could see in colour just so that she would be able to notice the girl when I her sights so that she could rapidly move in a different direction so she wouldn't have to deal with this imbecile again.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She shouts, stamping her left foot on the ground and butting her hands on her hips as she glares at the girl who had the _most brilliant_ idea to sneeze into a cloud of dust powder.

In response, the girl looks towards the ground before glancing at her apologetically, putting both of her index fingers together in a gesture of nervousness.

"I'm really, really sorry!" She began, only for Weiss to cut her off to continue her lecture.

"Ugh, you complete Dolt!" She solds before her eyes widen slightly at the realisation that the girl before her looked alot younger than her. "What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She questions, leaning forward so that she was beginning to enter the child's personal space. _That's all she is, a stupid, idiotic child that has absolutely no place here!_ Weiss thinks to herself as she impatiently waits for the dunce's answer.

"Well… I-I"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." Weiss leans away from the girl and crosses her arms. "It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters so," She says before looking away from the girl, "watch where you're going!"

Weiss was about to turn around and walk away when the girl frowns at her and unexpectedly responds to her comment with hostility.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" She says, taking a step forward. Weiss was about to take a step back before drawing her trusty Rapier from her belt when a voice suddenly cut in.

"It's Heiress actually."

Weiss turns around to see another woman in two toned clothing approach her and the Dolt, as she had dubbed her. Weiss takes in the sight of the woman's clothing as the newcomer speaks.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss moves her body to face her as a triumphant smile appears upon her face as her eyes work her way down from the woman's bow to her face.

"Finally! Some recig- !"

Weiss stops midsentance as her eyes finally meets the other woman's. Time seemed to slow to a halt as golden amber spreads out from the newcomers pupils. The colour of her skin comes into focus as if pouring out of her eyes, her pale skin – although not as pale as Weiss' own – comes into focus, the black of her long hair flowing down her back, the white of her shirt and shorts, the dark purple of her tights, her black ribbon around her wrists, her scarf and the black bow atop of her head.

The spread of colour seemed to pause for a few seconds until the landscape around them suddenly burst into colour, streaming outwards to encompass every little thing in sight. Even the tiniest detail, the smallest dot and a ladybug flying off into the wind suddenly erupted with colour, filling Weiss' world with wonder and beauty that she had never experienced before.

She looks around her, her jaw agape as she takes in this new perspective of her formerly colourless world. The heiress was struck dumb, speechless as her eyes took in everything she possibly could notice in the coloured spectrum, in what was seconds in reality but felt like an eternity to Weiss. Slowly she turns back to face the raven haired catalyst that turned her world upside down, to see her also turning her gaze towards her, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Their eyes locked and Weiss felt as if she was sinking into those pools of shining colour.

 _T-the world …it's breath taking! She's –_

"Umm, hello? Are you two alright?"

An arm covered in a black sleeve with a red cuff breaks the spell that had entranced Weiss, snapping her back to – a now Technicolour – reality. She turned to glare at the unlucky soul that had interrupted the moment only to see the explosive girl. She glares at the dual-coloured pest once again, opening her mouth to verbally rip into her some more when her attention is drawn away by the sound of a throat being cleared.


End file.
